


Episode 1.14: Awesome

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Blending Universes, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Poor Coulson, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Teasing!Natasha, Women Being Awesome, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natasha visits a friend and Coulson gets ruthlessly teased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1.14: Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a really tricky one to come up with a side piece for. But then I realized I hadn't written any interaction between Coulson and Natasha, and thus this was born.

                Coulson was mildly surprised to find Natasha waiting for him in his office early one morning.  Hardly anyone else was in the building—which, he supposed, is why she was there.  “Does Fury need something?”

                She tilted her head, watching him from where she sat behind his desk.  “Is it so hard to believe I just came by to say ‘hi’?”

                “In our line of work?” he asked dryly, locking his office door behind him to insure they weren’t interrupted by anyone who shouldn’t see Natasha.

                “What can I say, Phil? I’m getting sentimental in my old age.”

                Coulson snorted.  “If you’re old, I’m a dinosaur.”

                “Compared to all these children, you might as well be.”  She leaned forward and folded her arms on top of his desk.  “Seriously, Phil, how are you?”

                “I’m holding up.” He started putting away his things as best he could with Natasha in his chair.  “Honestly, being a high school principal and watching out for teenaged superheroes is significantly easier than wrangling just one of the Avengers.”

                The corners of her mouth twitched up.  “You sure?  A certain science fair incident says otherwise.”

                Coulson sighed and gave her a look.  “Really?  You just had to bring that up.”

                “Stark and Barton can’t stop talking about it.  Apparently it made their week.”  She graced him with a small smile.  “Thor wanted to avenge your dignity, but Bruce thankfully talked him out of it.”

                Coulson swallowed.  “And Cap?”  Oh, God, please let it not be too embarrassing…

                Natasha looked openly amused now.  “Said he was sorry the science fair got ruined.  He would have loved to come.”

                He resisted the urge to hit his head against the wall.  “Now you’re just teasing me.”

                Now she was giggling.  Very few people could hear the Black Widow giggle like that and live.  Phil Coulson, fortunately, was one of those few—or unfortunately, considering her amusement tended to be at his expense.  “Nope.  That’s exactly what he said.  Word for word.”

                He gave her another look.  “If you’re just here to make fun of me, Romanoff, get the hell out of my office.”

                Natasha’s face turned serious in an instant. “I also wanted to thank you, Phil.  For taking my side with Fury on the spider issue.”

                Coulson sighed again.  “I’m not on anyone’s side, Natasha.  There shouldn’t be sides in this issue.  We all want what’s best for Parker, so we should be working together to help him.  Simple as that.”  He smiled at her.  “Besides, I know you.  You’re not going to lose your head over Spider-Man.  You won’t put him before what’s really important.”

                Natasha rose from his chair.  “No, I won’t.  And I think, because of you, that Fury understands that now.”  She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  “So thank you.”

                “You’re welcome.”  He glanced at the clock before turning towards the door.  “Now you’d better leave before anyone else gets here.  I do have a cover to maintain, after all.”

                “Oh, yes, wouldn’t want anyone to see you letting a beautiful redhead out of your office,” Natasha said dryly as he unlocked the door.  He opened it and she slipped out, flashing him one last smile before leaving, a genuine smile, something he rarely got from her.  “Have a good day, Principal Coulson.”

                He smiled as he turned to his work.  This would be a good day.  He was going to make sure of it.


End file.
